Within Temptation
by Maroon.Head
Summary: Nothing to do with the Band. Everything to do with the seven deadly sins. Dramione. MAJOR LOVE!
1. Pride and Wrath

**Pride and Wrath**

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking to the library. She clutched about six books in her soft grip with ease.

As she rounded the corner, Draco Malfoy emerged form the shadows. He held a Granny Smith apple, throwing it up and down.

"Hello, Granger. Do you mind? I need a fifty-foot distance from Mudbloods at all times. Just to keep my Pureblood ness safe."

Hermione turned to look at him. She had read about the Malfoys. They came from a long line of Christians. She knew that this would hurt, and possibly shock him, but he deserved it. "Pride is one of the seven deadly sins. Did you know that? And you know, I bet your father does."

With that she walked away.

Only to the doors did she get until a string of curses came spilling foully out of Count Dracola's mouth.

"Wrath is another one, just so you know." And then Hermione Granger walked out of that corridor, into her sanctuary of thousands of books.

That night in the Slytherin sixth year boy dormitories, a young Draco Malfoy was found to be owling his father of the discovery, and of how they should never do those two things ever again.

Lucius received the letter and put an end to all the Malfoy wrath and pride.

* * *

**Okay, I got the idea from the seven deadly sins, and Harry Potter. I don't own either, just own the plot. Dramione all the way.**


	2. Gluttony and Envy

**Gluttony and Envy**

* * *

The next day everyone was acting strange. All because a certain Draco Malfoy was acting… nice.

Well, as nice as he can be. He wasn't blabbing on about himself or Slytherin, and he wasn't insulting anyone.

Inside the boy's head was a constant saying: _Must be nice, must not be sinful. Purity. Must stay pure. Must be pure. Must stay loyal to God's word. Must be nice…_

During lunch, Draco Malfoy ate his heart out. Hermione Granger crossed the Great Hall to his side, and told him. "Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, you should know that, keep it in mind. Also keep in mind that there are starving people in this world who would do _anything _to have that meal." She said and walked off. Draco Malfoy instantly stopped eating. He gathered a few plates of food and carried them to his dorm, where he owled them to the nearest orphanage that could not afford must food.

Then continued to owl his father, and then when he was done, he sat down by the lake and watched the sunset, wishing he had friends that would share it with him. The only people that would do this with him would be him family, and they are not here to observe this wonderful view.

The only friends he had would laugh at what he is now. They probably are. Therefore, they are not real friends. He knew enough to know that.

Granger, now she had friends. She has friends who would do this just by her asking them to. She has real friends. Friends who are willing to throw a curse at him with a broken wand only to have it backfire. Friends who are willing to stick up for her, and not only physically. All his 'friends' ever did was snicker and glare. Never remotely put there own self in danger, although he had plenty of times.

All the time he had been muttering his thoughts, staring at the sunset, unknowing of the presence behind him.

Hermione Granger lent down to reach his ear and whispered softly, "Envy is another. And by the way, be grateful, you have parents who are behind you all the time. Some people have their parents behind them, in all the wrong reasons." She left, just like that, before Draco could get a word in.

He owled his parents for the second time in two days after the sun set just below the horizon.

* * *

**If no one got what Hermione meant when she said "Some people have their parents behind them, in all the wrong reasons.", she meant but rape. I know, sick and wrong but some things, they just have to be said at least once.**


	3. Greed and Sloth

**Greed and Sloth**

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke the next morning hearing one of his roommates talking about having a firebolt. He suddenly wanted it, not because of the speed, but because Zabini simply having it.

He instantly went to the Owlery, and began writing a letter to the Broom Brown Store. When he got there, Hermione Granger was there, tying a letter to a brown owl, who kept rubbing its head against her forehead.

She must like animals, or animals like her.

Draco went to go write the letter, and out of habit, read the syllables out loud.

He heard a soft flutter of wings, and it was one of the most of beautiful sounds. Then, only a moment later, and even softer, more beautiful, sound came as Hermione spoke: "You know, another one of the sins is Greed, greed, most people think, is were you take something that belongs to someone else and not using it, or liking it. But really, it's simply the want of something because someone else has it. Rather is you take theirs or not, it's still greed if you don't want it yourself." Then she vanished.

He flipped the parchment over and wrote another letter to his father.

He then went to the Quittich pitch, where her got knocked in the head by a blugger.

Hermione, who had been talking to Harry, only a few yards away, ran over, leaving Harry confused.

She knelt, leaning over Malfoy and looking at his wound. "Malfoy, you have a concussion, do not fall asleep. If you fall asleep, you'll be taking the chance of death. Come on, I know it's tempting. It's supposed to be tempting, it's Sloth. Sloth is the sixth deadly sin. Okay, Malfoy? You know this; this is not what you want. This is life. You have to deal with the pain. If you give in now, it will lead to sour and badness. Sloth, remember? If you wait until your time, you will be in internal sweetness. Come on, stay awake. You still have so much to do."

That night, when he was forced to stay awake, he thought of Hermione Granger. How sweet she was to tell him of all this. He knew she made him a better person, just because she read about the Malfoys being Christian. She was so smart.

And he thanked her for it.

* * *

**Yepp…….**


	4. Lust

**Lust**

_"The avenues in my neighborhood are Pride, Covetousness and Lust; the cross streets are Anger, Gluttony, Envy and Sloth. I live over on Sloth, and the style on our street is to avoid the other thoroughfares." –John Chancellor._

* * *

The next morning Draco Malfoy was still in the Hospital Wing when Hermione Granger came in.

For the first time, Draco noticed all of her curves.

"Hello, how are you?" She asked, and his heart gave a flutter.

"I'm better. I've wanted to say something. Thank you." He said in a heartbeat.

"Thank you? For what?" she asked softly.

"Everything. You made the whole Malfoy family better people; you made _me_ a better person."

"All I did was tell you the seven deadly sins. You would've heard them eventually."

"You only told me six."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, well the last one's stupid, I mean, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for this…" She began babbling. Draco hushed her and asked what it was, locking eyes with her.

"Lust."

He stopped.

She didn't.

"But, you know, if you ask for the Lord's forgiveness, even the seven deadly sins can be forgiven."

She was right.

He then moved to kiss her. "Good." Her murmured then continued to explore Hermione Jane Granger…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**I'll update with a new chapter when I have the Sequel up. Alert to this story so you know when it is up. Just so you know… Hermione and Draco did **_**it. **_


End file.
